diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Floreanna/Auf zum Silberwald!
Neugierig steckten wir die Köpfe in das Buch, das wir gefunden hatten. Wir, das waren Ganndor, mein Wolfsmensch, der Forscher Tirean Danahal und ich. Ganndor hatte darauf bestanden, nachdem wir uns am Kathedralenplatz getroffen hatten und eine heftige Diskussion über die Worgen und die Sense der Elune, die wir aus Verlindes Tagebuch und von dem rothaarigen Hexer kannten, dass wir den Forscher in den Silberwald begleiten müssten. Natürlich wollte Ganndor mich nicht allein mit ihm reisen lassen und der Wolfsmensch war sowieso an meiner Seite, ging es ja explizit um seine Art oder Rasse, vielmehr dass, was ich annahm welche Art und Rasse er war, also ein Worgen. Den Grund, weshalb er so hartnäckig an meiner Seite verweilte, kannten wir immer noch nicht und auch der Forscher konnte uns nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Ich nahm also an, dass das der Grund war, weshalb Ganndor auf einen schnellen Aufbruch drängte. Er wollte die Sache endlich einmal abgeschlossen wissen und vielleicht auch den Wolfsmenschen wieder loswerden, der so hartnäckig meine Träume bestimmte. Zum Glück kannte er bisher nur die Traumgestalt des Wolfsmenschen, aber nicht die des kleinen Mädchens mit dem dämonischen Grinsen. Ganndor schien davon überzeugt, dass der Wolfsmensch als eine Art Berater für mich fungierte. Seine Weisheit und Weitsicht waren tatsächlich mitunter unschlagbar für unsre menschlichen Denkgewohnheiten und Ganndor hatte keine Ahnung von Magie. Ich selbst bin überzeugt, dass der Wolfsmensch viel mehr ist, als nur ein Berater. Vielleicht ist er auch so etwas wie mein persönlicher Beschützer. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass, wenn ich hinter das Geheimnis um den Wolfsmenschen steige auch die Lösung zu dem Traumgebilde des dämonischen Kindes finde, dem Kind, das in mir wuchs und vor dem ich von Tag zu Tag mehr Angst bekam, dass es nicht einfach nur ein ganz normales kleines Kind sein würde.... Ich schweife ab! Auf Ganndors Drängen hin, machten wir uns jedenfalls nach nur kurzer Vorbereitung auf die Reise und erreichten nach einem stürmischen Greifenflug und anschliessendem Ritt auf ein paar schnellen Pferden die Burg Schattenfang. Ganndor und Tirean der Forscher hatten einstimmig behauptet, dass wir genau in dieser Burg, von der erzählt wurde, dass sie von einem Magier namens Arugal beherrscht werden würde, Worgen finden würden. Zudem gäbe es Berichte, dass sich die Bewohner des kleinen Örtchens Lohenscheit, das zu Füssen der Burg liegt des Nachts in Worgen verwandeln würden. Das war alles so mysteriös und ich war inzwischen tatsächlich neugierig, was uns erwarten würde. Das, was wir dann allerdings, abgesehen von dem Buch fanden, übertraf meine kühnsten Erwartungen und ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, um all die Gedanken und Eindrücke später genauer nieder zu schreiben. Auf jeden Fall fanden wir in einem der Räume des grossen steinernen Turmes eine Art Labor und in diesem Labor das Buch, in das wir nun unsre Köpfe steckten. Ich will versuchen den Wortlaut des Buches so genau wie möglich wieder zu geben, zumindest auch so weit, wie wir gelesen hatten, denn sehr weit kamen wir mit Lesen nicht, weil ein dumpfes Grollen die Mauern des Turmes erschüttern liess und eine drohende Stimme, die direkt aus den Mauern zu uns sprach, uns zwang das Buch wieder hinzustellen und die Burg so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Es war unheimlich hier und ich könnte schwören, dass hier nicht nur ein Magier, sondern ein Hexer am Werk wäre, aber wieder zu dem Buch: Das Land Azeroth beherbergt unendlich viele Wunder. Flora, Fauna, Kulturen und Magie erblühen dort im gleichen Maße. Ja, der Neugierige findet in dieser Welt eine grenzenlose Vielfalt vor. Man braucht sich bloß einmal umzuschauen. Und wenn man genau hinsieht, dann findet man eine Vielzahl von Fenstern zu anderen Welten und jede davon birgt ihre eigenen Wunder. Aber auch ihre eigenen Schrecken. '' '' '' ''Dies ist der Zweck meines Buchs: Ich will jene Wesen und jene andersweltlichen Scheusale katalogisieren, die unsere Lande zerstören, auf dass Forscher, die zufällig auf sie treffen, wissen, womit sie es zu tun haben. Wenn Ihr Euch also als Wächter von Azeroth betrachtet, so lest weiter. Lest und erkennt Eure Feinde. - Ur ''Magier von Dalaran '' '' '' ''Die Scheusale, die ich meine, sind die Worgen. Fast jede Kultur kennt solche Wesen und welches Bauernkind hätte noch nicht die Geschichten von den Wolfsmenschen gehört, die nachts durch die Wälder und Marschen außerhalb des Dorfes streifen? In diesen Geschichten mag ein Körnchen Wahrheit stecken. Vielleicht sind es Warnungen vor den Worgen, als Sagen getarnt, um uns zu ängstigen. '' ''Doch bevor Ihr es nun als Ammenmärchen abtut, lasst mich Euch versichern: Die Worgen gibt es wirklich. Sie mögen nicht von unserer Welt sein, aber es existieren Wege zwischen ihrer Welt und unserer und mit mächtiger Magie kann man sie herholen. Doch sollten solche Beschwörungsgesänge lieber nicht angestimmt werden, denn wo immer Worgen auch auftauchen, bringen sie Angst und Schrecken mit sich. '' ''Ihr werdet einen Worgen daran erkennen, dass er den Wölfen unserer Welt ähnlich sieht. Ihr werdet feststellen, dass die Worgen mit ihrem rauen Haar, den spitzen Ohren und der langen Schnauze den uns bekannten Wölfen ähneln. Aber die Unterschiede werden ebenso schnell deutlich werden. Denn das dichte Fell umgibt einen kräftigen Körper auf zwei Beinen, mit großen Fangzähnen und dolchartigen Klauen. Und in ihrem Heulen liegt eine Bösartigkeit, die kein natürliches Wildtier besitzt. Die Heimat der Worgen ist ein dunkler Ort, ein Ort des Schreckens. Falls es in dieser Welt Orte gibt, die vor den verfluchten Worgen sicher sind, so habe ich sie bei meinen Forschungen nicht gefunden. Und bedenkt man die Wildheit und Bosheit der Worgen, dann gibt es sie auch nicht. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass die Worgen in ihrer Welt bleiben wollen, denn obschon einige über durchaus mächtige Magie verfügen, haben sie von sich aus nie den Versuch unternommen, Azeroth zu erreichen. Und darüber sollten wir froh sein. '' '' '' ''Wie bereits erwähnt sind einige Worgen durchaus magiebegabt und ihre Magie ist verderbt und dunkel. Flüche und übernatürliche Gifte sind häufig, also seid gewarnt: Wer den Magiern der Worgen gegenübertritt, sollte gegen Schatten gewappnet sein. '' '' '' ''Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass kein Hexer von Dalaran die Worgen ausfindig macht. Denn auch bei den allerbesten Absichten kann mit ihnen kein Bund geschlossen, von ihnen kein Geheimnis erfahren werden und nichts Gutes kommen. Man sollte sie in ihrer Welt belassen. Denn wenn sie in unsere Welt gelangen und nicht gefunden und vernichtet werden, dann ist die Gefahr groß... '' Das war es also, was wir zu lesen bekamen und jetzt sitze ich in Mühlenbern in dem kleinen Gasthaus am Kamin und grüble über das Gelesene nach. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass diese Worgen von Natur aus bösartig sein sollen. Gut, sie nutzen Magien und auch die Magien der Schatten, aber das tue ich auch. Bin ich deswegen auch bösartig oder werde es eines Tages, trotz aller Willensanstrengungen? Ich betrachtete Ganndor, der müde neben mir auf einem Stuhl sass und sein Schwert polierte. Vielleicht würden wir noch ein paar Tage hierbleiben. Hier in Mühlenbern war es schön. Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich werde ein paar Tage Urlaub machen. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich zum Schreiben kommen werde oder will. Wenn doch, dann werden sich die nächsten Einträge weiter um die Worgen drehen. Je nach Zeit, Lust und Laune werde ich aber nur meiner Fantasie freien Lauf lassen und es wird keinen direkten Bezug zum RP geben, wie bisher. Bis bald und dann wieder in Sturmwind! Ich werde Euch vermissen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag